Pumpkin Attack
by Callisto Sangre
Summary: Halloween is coming and Team Natsu want to prepare for it as one for the first time. But what happens when Natsu provokes Gray with something he shouldn't have ever done?


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail - it belongs to its rightful owner.**

Lucy held her hair up on top of her head. "I am a bit afraid of what to expect," she said to her reflection, tying a rubber band around the newly-formed ponytail. "I've never celebrated Halloween, what more - with friends!" She smiled half-heartedly to herself, pulling up the sweatpants.  
>Earlier that week Erza announced that they should meet up at Lucy's and make some preparations for upcoming holiday. Natsu got extremely hyped up and started to name various activities they should do.<p>

_"We're gonna carve pumpkins, and make paper skeletons, and dress up, eat candy, bob for apples, go trick-or-treating, have spicy barbecue and flaming chicken and see fireworks..." His expression turned dreamy and hungry, much to Gray's dismay. "We are going to PREPARE, not have the actual celebration, dumbass!" He smacked the Dragon Slayer's head._  
><em>"What the-? You wanna go, Ice Princess?" Natsu massaged his head, glaring at Ice Mage.<em>  
><em>"Not afraid of you, Ash Brain," Gray retorted, butting heads with other male.<em>  
><em>"Popsicle."<em>  
><em>"Flame freak."<em>  
><em>"Exhibitionist."<em>  
><em>"Glutton."<em>  
><em>Lucy just shook her head, knowing she couldn't do much about their came up to her. "I'm happy we can spend some time together, Lucy," she said, smiling. "Are you angry at us for wanting to come over?" she asked, frowning a little. Lucy shook her head again. "No, it's okay, just tell me what to buy."<em>  
><em>Girls discussed details, while boys - as usual - bickered loudly.<em>

The blonde walked into the kitchen to check if everything was in its place. "Pumpkins, knives, spoons, floor-clothes, towels, blotting-paper..." She hoped she didn't miss anything. Erza's tips were helpful, but she didn't say how many pumpkins Lucy should buy (she had four) or what kind of paper she should have. Shop assistant was even less helpful. ("It's common knowledge of what you should have," he said, chewing gum loudly. When Lucy asked for details, he ignored her.) Celestial Mage looked at the clock. _They should be here any minute now_, she thought. A moment later the doorbell rang. _Can't be Natsu_. Se went to answer the door.  
>"Hi, sweety-pie."<br>Lucy stood, unsure, if what she saw was real. In front of her was probably Gray, dressed in the weirdest outfit the girl has ever seen. Knee-long purple coat rimmed with golden thread, neon-green shirt with two first buttons opened, purple pants with widened legs, zebra-pattern belt and a HUGE hat, black cane and bag with pumpkin, candles and stuff for their decoration making session.  
>The girl blinked a few times and sked, disbelief in her voice. "Gray?"<br>Gray laughed. "You didn't recognise me? Wow." He came in Te male looked around, putting away his cane. "I'm the first one to come?" He looked over at Lucy, savouring her appearance. "Yeah. I was just thinkig about you lot. By the way, who are you posing as?" she said, taking the bag from him and going to the kitchen. "As a pimp. I wanted your opinion on my costume for the party," he answered, taking off his oversized hat. _Wow_, Lucy thought, taking out his pumpkin and knife. _Never thought he'll pose as a pimp_. Suddenly, arms wrapped themsleves around her waist and something hot latched itself on the side of her neck. Moment later she felt teeth scrape her skin, as Gray lightly sucked on Lucy's neck. "Gray, what are- _ahn~_" she shouted, but soon a mewl of pleasure escaped her lips. Lucy never told this to anyone - it's not something you share with just anybody - but her neck is one of the most sensitive areas on her body, apart from her lower belly. "I also pose as a vampire," he whispered huskily into her ear. One of his palms splayed on her belly and the other moved to caress her shoulder. "And I've just found a perfect prey to feast upon," he murmured, kissing her nape. The girl squirmed, laughing, turned around in his arms and looped her own arms around his neck.  
>"Hi," she breathed out, her expression softening.<br>"Hi." Gray lightly kissed her on the lips, savouring her feeling and taste. "How are you?"  
>"Excited and nervous." Lucy caressed Gray's head. "And you?"<br>"Not bad, considering weird looks I'd been getting on the street." They both looked at his outfit and burst out, laughing. "You just need dark glasses and all done. But don't expect me to be your employee, for I show myself only to you." The pair was so engrossed in themselves they failed to notice the other guets.  
>"Whoa," a voice sounded behind them. "I didn't now you're into cosplay, Ice Brain."<br>Celestial Mage and Ice Sorcerer turned towards the living room and saw Natsu carrying bag full of food, Happy floating next to him. Natsu started laughing. "And what the heck is that you have on yourelf?! You look ridiculous!" He rolled around, barely breathing from laugh. The Exceed laughed alond with his owner. Lucy saw Erza, Wendy and Charle enter, each carrying a pumpkin (the girl noticed that Erza's was the biggest). Girls greeted each other, putting down their stuff. The blonde started walking towards them, when she felt quite strong pull on her waist. She turned to Gray. "Gray, we have to go already," the girl urged him softly, taking few more steps. The boy pulled a little bit harder. "I won't have you to myself for next few days," he murmured, hugging her and getting closer to her lips," so at least let me have some love now." Lucy giggled, but happily obliged to his silent statement. Both leaned in till their lips touched.  
>The kiss was sweet, filled with longing for something more that couldn't be done and had with guests just five meters away, one especially interested in their activity.<br>Lucy parted with Gray with sigh. "Come on, before they lynch us," she whispered, backing away. Gray licked his lips and agreed, although not so happily. They grabbed cups, drinks, knives, spoons, a bowl and pumpkins and went into the living room. "What took you so long?" Erza enquired, seated comfortably in Lucy's armchair. "Ah, I see you... are..." she trailed off, seeing Gray's clothes wholly for the first time. Her eyes widened, while her mouth moved but no sound escaped. Wendy stiffled a giggle, and Charle only snorted. "I hope you weren't doing anything indecent there," she chirped in her usual bossy-voice. "Sorry, sorry," Celestial Mage murmured, setting cups and drinks on the table. "Gray, go change, we shall start in a moment."

When Gray came back in trousers and T-shirt, they each took a pumpkin, a knife and a spoon and started to carve. Natsu and Happy had the biggest problems with cutting and scraping the fruit, and they all had to help him all the time. After some time passed, the Dragon Slayer did the weirdest thing.  
>"Why is that every time I see you with Gray you two are kissing each other, Luce?"<br>Lucy's, as well as Gray's, knife fell from her hand into the pumpkin. "What?"  
>"Every time you're together, you're making those quiet sucking noises," he explained, looking at them like they were mentally retarded. "I want to know why are you kissing him." Natsu looked between them. The blonde was beet-red. Erza and Wendy were also blushing, with Charle covering Wendy's ears. Gray was dumbfounded. "Um, Natsu, I think it's quite obvious that we are together." Lucy motioned between herself and her boyfriend. "So I don't see a problem as to why we <em>shouldn't<em> kiss." The pinkette raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, but why you don't kiss me when we're together? Like, we're together now and you didn't try to kiss me, not even once."  
>"WHAT!?" The blonde and the brunette shouted, jumping up from their seats. Charle shouted at Happy who was laughing. "Well... Something like this." Natsu rose from his seat and pulled Lucy by her neck towards him. "Natsu, what-"<p>

~CHU~

Gray watched in horror as his greatest frienemy, the dumbest of them all, one and only Natsu Dragneel, was kissing HIS girlfriend. Erza yelped and grabbed Natsu by his coat, while Gray shrieked and pulled Lucy away; Wendy squealed when Charla crashed into her face blocking her view.  
>"What the hell are you doing, idiot!" Ice Mage shouted enraged, cradling Lucy close. "Well, what the heck, Gray? When you kiss Lucy, everything is fine, but when <em>I<em> do it, everyone freaks out!" He wiggled out of Erza's grip and stood in front of the couple. "I also want a kiss!" he stated.  
>SPLASH<br>Everyone blinked, shocked. Natsu touched his head where Gray's pumpkin made contact with his temple, then looked to Gray. He also looked surprised. Lucy had her hands on her mouth, eyes wide. He looked around. Happy, Erza and Charle, who was still blocking Wendy's view, had all the same expression as Gray and Lucy. Celestial Mage stepped out. "Natsu, are you all right?" she asked, worried by his silence. They all observed the pinkette as he slowly, thoughtfully reached first to his pumpkin, but changed his mind and took some of the pumpkin flesh. Next moment pumpkin seed splashed all over Ice Mage's face. "If I want a kiss, I will get it. Other thing - that hurt like hell!" He took some more pulp and threw it at Gray, but it hit Lucy instead. She yelped and started shaking the seed out of her hair and off her breasts. "Natsu, dammit!" The couple shouted in unison and started throwinf pupmkin mush at Natsu - A LOT hit Erza and Happy. Charle quickly pulled Wendy to the kitchen to avoid her getting dirty. "Charle, what happened?" the girl asked, peeking out to the living room. The Exceed sighed. "Adults got too excited. Also I don't want you to get dirty." They both sat safely in threshold and watched the older mages' antics.  
>A regular pumpkin fight started, with seed flying everywhere. Soon, their snacks followed. Natsu was, of course, in the middle of the fight. He rubber pulp into Gray's hair and threw some into Lucy's shirt. Erza had crisps crumbles all over her,and Happy's fur was sticky with soda. They were cursing and laughing at the sime time.<p>

Finally, they fell, exhausted, but happy. Each mage was dirty from head to toes, not only clothes, but also sking and hair. Some of Lucy's furniture suffered, too.  
>Gray pulled Lucy to his side, breathing heavily. "I'll help you clean this up," he murmured, snuggling to her. "You okay?" Lucy sighed, calming down. "Yes, I'm fine. I don't have the energy to do anything else, though. Skeletons have to wait." She closed her eyes. Gray took the chance and turned his head to Natsu. "If you ever touch her like that again, I promise I will rip your balls off and freeze that annoying mouth of yours." Natsu looked at him. "I still don't know why are you upset. I just wanted a kiss, that's all." He heaved a yawn. The brunette also yawned. "She can give you kisses, but not the type she gives to me." Dragon Slayer had a questioning look. "In your term she's my mate, Burn Pot." Natsu sniffed. "But you haven't mated with her-" "JEEZ, Natsu! Not your bussiness!"<p>

Wendy watched them all as they slept and smiled. She rummaged through Lucy's wardrobe and took some blankets, then covered the sleeping adults with them. Then she turned to Charle. "I think we should have told them that pumpkin doesn't easily wash out, especially dried." The cat only shrugged. "It's their problem now, dear."

**Wow! First fanfiction that actually made it here! I have all sort of stories in my head, but I just can't put them onto paper. They either have only the beggining or middle part, for I don't know how to start or continue - I know what happens next, I just don't have the idea how to write that. ****щ(*Д*щ)**

**I'd like to tell you that English is not my first language, and despite me studying English Philology I still have a long way to go in grammar and tense uses. Please, forgive me if there are any mistakes - or just boldly write about them. I'll do anything I can to correct them.**

**Also, my knowledge about Halloween traditions is restrained to American movies and books, as my country does not celebrate Halloween. If I forgot something or swindled with some facts, do write about them.**

**I made up that part about pumpkin not washing out - I do not know if it does or not.**

**Have a good day :3**


End file.
